vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakia Powers
Powers for children of Kakia. Kakia was the goddess/personification/daimona of vice and moral badness. She was depicted as a vain, plump and heavily made-up woman dressed in revealing clothes. She tries to tempt many people to become evil, but her most famous temptation was that of Heracles, the famous immortal strongman. Powers Offensive #Children of Kakia have the ability to induce the vice of wrath on a person, causing them to lose their morality and act savagely for a short time, leaving them more vulnerable to attacks for being reckless; conversely, this can be induced in a group of people, causing them to act the same way and fight amongst each other for no reason, but drains more energy, which solely depends on the number of people. #Children of Kakia have the ability to induce the vice of pride on person, causing them to act high and mighty as if above everyone and will proceed to assert themselves that they completely forget about everything around them for a short time, leaving them blind and dazed to any kind of attack. Defensive #Children of Kakia have the ability to perpetuate a field purely made of energy, which induces the vice of sloth on everyone stepping inside it. Doing so causes the affected to become incredibly lazy and naive, losing all desire to attack and generally any action. The longer the field is held, the more energy it drains from the user. Once the field ceases to exist, the affected are immune to further effects of it for a moderate time. #Children of Kakia have the ability to use the vice of heresy to induce heretical thoughts into others, causing them to consider second thoughts on doing something that is against their beliefs. Eventually, they become stunned due to the result of moral conflict, which lasts for a short time. Passive #Children of Kakia are stronger when those around them are engaged in immoral and wicked behavior. They are also drawn to a site where an immoral act is being done. #Children of Kakia are able to sense the vices in those around them. #When in the presence of a child of Kakia, a person becomes more tempted to bring out their worst vices. Supplementary #Children of Kakia have the ability to induce the vice of fraudulence into their voices and bring a person hearing their temptations into a state of compulsion, leading them into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; nothing guarantees the person will complete the task, if they figure out they are being tricked. Other than that, the user can only keep control of the victim for a short period of time. #Children of Kakia can enhance the vice of greed over a group of people, causing them to act recklessly. They may also compete with one another, distracting them from the task at hand. After-effects may also be induced once the ability subsides like prolonged rivalry and desire. These after-effects only happen should the person is too blinded by power firsthand. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kakia have the ability to induce the vice of violence to revert the mind to a primal state prone to shameful, violent, low-esteemed and criminal-like acts which can be used for a multitude of purposes. While this may give them a great offensive bonus, they become more reckless in their actions and may even become blind from friend or foe if their will is weak and suddenly attack anyone nearby. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kakia have the ability to conjure a real manifestation of a person's worst vices, which varies between each beholder (i.e. vice of lust manifests a voluptuous man/woman that tempts the victim to perform explicit acts, vice of greed manifests an overwhelming amount of a desired object that tempts the victim to do nothing but covet for it, vice of gluttony manifests a large amount of food that tempts the victim to do nothing but eat etc.); however, the user is not able to control any of these manifestations, and is susceptible to anything that may happen. The user is also drained of a considerable amount to conjure it. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kakia have the ability to induce the vice of treachery and cast significant influence over his/her enemies, making it possible to make them subordinates for the user for a short period of time. At a maximum, a child of Kakia can cause human subordination over five people at the same time. The more people used and the longer the control is maintained, the more it drains the user. Also, the subordinates may break free from the influence if they have a strong will, a strong attachment to their firsthand side or if the user tries to make them hurt themselves. Once the control is relinquished, the user will not able to move for a moderate time and become extremely drained. Traits #Children of Kakia are often vain, immoral, and wicked and outrageous in behavior.. #Children of Kakia are more likely to commit sins or other crimes, and they are not hesitant nor afraid to do commit it, regardless of any consequences that may occur in the future. Voting For (+0) # Against (-0) # Comments